Pliers-type crimping tools are well-known in the electrical industry as being effective for crimping, electrical terminals to the bared extent of an electrical wire. Tools of this type typically include opposed jaws movably operable by extending handles connected at a pivot point. The opposed jaws include opposed crimping dies between which the electrical terminal is crimped.
One limitation of these simple pliers-type hand tools is that the pressure required to crimp the contact is depended upon manual actuation of the handles by the operator. The crimp force employed is totally dependent upon operator discretion. Variations in operator force could result in undercrimping, which may cause an ineffective connection between the terminal and the bared extent of the wire, or overcrimping, which could result in damage to the terminal. This problem is further compounded by the fact that the die must be able to accommodate various ranges of terminal sizes.
It is desirable to provide a die configuration for a pliers-type crimping tool which would compensate for variations in the crimping force applied to crimp a terminal as among various operators and terminal sizes.